Short Joshley LoveStory
by jonastiisdale
Summary: Joe Jonas Loves Ashley Tisdale


There was a guy, called Joe who had a girl friend called Ashley. Ashley's best friend, Miley, knew that Joe loved Ashley so much more than Ashley knew, but he told her he never knew how to prove it. Each day Joe and Ashley would see each other at school, but since school years were nearing to an end, they both knew they would be torn apart by collage. They would still stay in contact, but before they left High School for good, Joe wanted to tell Ashley something important. He had never had the guts to do it, last year, the year before that, or any year to be honest. He would always go to Miley for advice and this was their little secret that they had kept for a while now.

It was the Graduation Party and the whole top year was there (obviously). Joe was standing in the corner of the room with Miley looking across the dancefloor for Ashley. Miley thought about Joe and Ashley's relationship, and what Joe had told her. So she set him straight –

"_JOE! Seriously, this is getting pathetic, if you __**love Ashley**__ so much, then just tell her. You love her and I bet you any amount of money she loves you back much more than you expect. You say you don't know how to prove it, when the answer is right in front of your face basically every second of the day. _

_When she stares at your mouth, kiss her._

_When she hits and pushes you playfully, grab her and don't let her go._

_When she starts cursing at you trying to act tough, kiss her and tell her you love her._

_When she ignores you, give her your attention._

_When she pulls away, pull her back._

_When you see her at her worst, tell her she's beautiful._

_When you see her start crying, hold her and don't say a word._

_When you see her walking, sneak up and hug her waist from behind._

_When she's scared, protect her and let her know your there for her._

_When she steals your favourite hoodie, let her keep it and sleep in it for a night._

_When she teases you, tease her back and make her laugh._

_When she doesn't answer for a long time, reassure her that everything is ok._

_When she bumps into you, bump into her back and make her laugh._

_When she tells you a secret, keep it safe and untold._

_When she looks you in the eyes, don't look away until she's done._

_When she says it's over, she still wants you to be hers._

_Stay on the phone with her even if she's not saying anything._

_Call her at 12:00am on her birthday and tell her you love her._

_Treat her like she's all that matters to you._

_Give her the world._

_Let her wear your clothes._

_When she's bored, and sad, hang out with her._

_Let her know she's important._

_Don't talk about other girls around her._

_Kiss her in the pouring rain._

_When she runs up to you crying, the first thing you say is "who's ass am I kicking, baby?"_

_AND when she says she loves you, she really does mean it more than you expect._

With that, Joe was left shocked. He felt stupid that he never thought about doing everything Miley said in the first place. He looked at Miley who was staring at him. He looked back towards the dancefloor to find Ashley.

"_You know, you won't find her just standing here"_

Joe listened to Miley and began to walk away, searching around for Ashley. Joe spotted her walking towards the door, she had a sad emotion. Ashley walked out of the door and Joe ran after her

"_ASHLEY!"_ Joe said whilst running not far behind her. She turned around but didn't look at Joe.

_A; where have you been? I wanted to dance, I expected this to be a fun night but you wasn't around._

_J; I was searching for you, and then realised something that has been with me for a long time._

_A; -looks up at him straight in the eye-_

_J; -took her hands and looked straight in the eyes back (remembering what Miley said __**When she looks you in the eyes, don't look away until she's done**__) I LOVE YOU ASHLEY TISDALE and I never want to leave you! Sometimes you probably don't know that I notice how you've changed your hairstyle one day, or when you're wearing that necklace I bought you, or when you're looking at me from across the classroom, but I do! I notice every single thing you do; my eyes are always on you Ashley. Your all I think about, 24/7 and im going to prove to you more than I actually do love you more than you know"_

She looked at Joe speechless. They stood their in complete silence, and then Joe just hugged her, out of the blue. She hugged back and they were there for at least 5 minutes. Ashley pulled away and kissed Joe passionately.

And this short story has come to **an end. **

And how this finishes is up to you. Joe and Ashley could have a fantasy wedding and have a happy ending (as we all wish) or their relationship could go through many problems.

But this stories meaning is about remembering to tell your loved one's that you do love them , and prove to them that you care for them as much as they care for you.

3 joshley :)


End file.
